


Beat You To The Finish Line

by crossroadswrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Angst, Benny and Cas hating each other, Crack-y, Daddy!Cas, Dean Winchester being a tease, Kid Fic, M/M, Strong Language, but not much of it, daddy!dean, fluff & schmoop, kid!Lucifer, kid!Michael, light Violence, snarky!cas, spoilers for 9x07 Bad Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Benny have never liked each other. They've learnt how to tolerate one another for Dean's benefit. It's enough to say that when Dean makes them organize a race together things aren't going to go very well. For neither of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat You To The Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiulbones (Flux)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux/gifts).



> Hey there. Just a quick note before you start reading. I'd quite like to make a story of 'how-did-they-get-here' so this is a sort of epilogue for a fic that doesn't exist yet.  
> Thank you for your time and have a nice day!

Benny steps out of his beat-up truck, boots crunching up the dry grass of Sonny’s Home for Boy’s underneath him. It’s good to be back here, especially after his little trip around the states. The sun warms him up, casting a shadow on the side of the house and he can hear the sounds of the different animals who wander around mixed up with excited voices of the children doing chores and playing.  
  
He barely manages to step forward when the front door slams open followed by an excited squeal and the distinct sound of little feet running through grass and towards him. He laughs and looks down at the little troublemaker running straight for his legs, catches him and hikes him up on his hip before he can head-butt his kneecaps and fall on his ass.  
  
He laughs, pleased and throaty when the little boy grabs for his beard and lands a wet smacking kiss on his cheek.  
  
“How ye been, shortcake?” he asks, bouncing the boy a little.  
  
“Goooood. Daddy said you’d be back and now you are,” he says excitedly, rubbing his cheek against Benny’s. The little one is going to get beard burn like that.  
  
“And where’s your daddy, after all?” He carries the little troublemaker back into the house, making sure his pick-up keys are on his pocket and not inside of the truck.  
  
“Well, look at what the cat dragged in.” Benny’s head jerks up and sure enough there he is, Dean Winchester, in all his apron wearing, flour covered glory, lopsided smile on his face and warm eyes, moving to hug Benny. “How have you been? Ready to settle down again? Help Robin with the diner and forget about the Andrea mess?” he prompts, and Benny offers him a smile, following him into the house.  
  
“Yeah, brother. I think I got it out of my system.”  
  
“Good on you. I’m making pie, want some?” he offers  
  
“Pie!” the kid squeaks in his ear, wiggling to get down and run for the kitchen.  
  
Benny chuckles “He’s your kid alright,” he says, patting Dean on the shoulder.  
  
“Mine too,” comes a voice from the stairs, and he doesn’t need to turn to see who it is.  
  
“Castiel,” he says politely “how nice to see you again.”  
  
Castiel looks down at him and gives a curt nod, catching on the sarcasm dripping from Benny’s voice. “Likewise,” he concedes, climbing down the stairs and kissing Dean on the cheek.  
  
“Play nice,” Dean admonishes both of them, making his way to the kitchen and scooping Michael off of his perch on the chair, where the little one had been trying to get his dirty fingers in the pie.  
  
Cas stares him down for a total of two minutes, as much as Benny allows before things start getting weird.  
  
Castiel is not by any stretch one of his favorite people, but still he Benny smiles and tries to play nice, because Dean will slap him upside the head if he doesn’t. As apron-wearing Nancy he has become lately, Dean Winchester is one of the few people that could take him down in a fight. Not that it would ever get to that, but still, the man’s hand is heavy.  
  
“How have you been, Castiel?” he inquires. “Everything okay, ‘round these parts? Boys been behaving right?” And then just because he can, “Everything okay between you and Dean?”  
  
Castiel clenches his jaw and his eyes flash icy blue, his eyes twitch that one millimeter, but he won’t budge, won’t concede Benny the victory.  
  
“Everything has been good. Very, _very_ good,” he emphasizes with a slight smile, knowing that Benny will catch his meaning. “The boys have been behaving appropriately as expected. Dean is very good with them.”  
  
Benny opens his mouth to say something witty, laced with an undertone and maybe some hints at how much better Dean could do, but a tiny body crashes against him, smirk placed on tiny lips and wide eyes over excited. He decides to turn his back to Castiel to greet the newcomer “How ye been little one?” he asks, ruffling the boy’s hair, getting an exasperated huff in return.  
  
“Good. Daddy’s making pie. Can you pick me up, please?” he begs, wide smile and stretched arms. And well, Benny can’t resist that. Especially not when _Castiel_ is standing behind him, watching his son favor him. So he’s petty like that. Sue him.  
  
Benny picks little Nick up, just in time to hear someone crashing down the stairs and soon enough two boys with outraged expressions appear at the foot of the stairs looking extremely pissed.  
  
“You little sh-“  
  
“Language,” Castiel admonishes. “What has Nicholas done this time?” he inquires, and maybe Benny has to concede that the steely way he deals with these kids is impressive. But he doesn’t have to say it out loud. Not ever in is life.  
  
“He tied our shoes together,” one of the boys grumbles, looking down at his barefoot state.  
  
Benny presses his lips together and bounces the little troublemaker. He wasn’t called Nicholas Lucifer for nothing after all.  
  
Honestly, Cas and Dean should have been expecting this, when they decided to keep the boys that somehow ended up at their door, like goddamned lost puppies.  
  
“I see. Nicholas will apologize for it and not get his dessert.” The boy immediately deflates at that, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like only the best could.  
  
“Nicholas,” Castiel prompts.  
  
“Sorry,” the boy mutters with a little huff.  
  
“Very well, he has apologized. Now if I understand correctly you two were playing cards instead of mowing the lawn and doing your chores, is that correct?”  
  
Both boys look at each other and stutter through an answer. Castiel holds a hand up. “I suggest you hurry along before Mr. Winchester comes to check,” he suggests and Benny has never seen two fifteen year olds run any faster to do work.  
  
“Putting the fear of God in the kids, Cassie?” he teases, because he knows that there’s nothing Castiel hates more than being called Cassie.  
  
“Do not call me that. And I merely have to put the fear of Dean Winchester into them. No one likes a pissed Dean.”  
  
Nick wiggles off his lap and tries to scurry off, but Castiel takes a hold of his shirt, stopping his escape route. “And you, mister, will do your chores. I understand there are crayons spread across the living room.”  
  
The boy pouts and stumps off. “I will burn your children,” he mutters angrily.  
  
“You are my children,” Castiel throws back, “and you are also going to have your television time cut down if you continue speaking such nonsense.”  
  
“Feisty little thing ain’t he.”  
  
“Indeed. We are working on it,” Castiel assures him “I am sure Dean will be calling us at any time. Probably to verify that we haven’t killed each other yet.”  
  
Castiel turns his back and goes to the kitchen, where Dean is mixing something up in a big bowl, one hand securing Michael at his spot on top of the counter.  
  
Castiel takes Michael off the counter and kisses Dean on the corner of his mouth, getting a distracted smile in return. “Oh good. You’re still alive. Sit down, I have an offer you won’t be able to resist,” he says, glancing back at Benny and nodding at the table.  
  
He sits down and takes his hat off. For as much as Castiel calls him a redneck, he was raised right and it’s rude and impolite to have your hat on at the table. Little Michael just stares at him and at his hat in wonder, probably figuring out for the first time that he could take that one off.  
  
He watches as Castiel sits opposite him, leaving the spot at the head of the table free for Dean and to keep as far from Benny as possible within social allowance.  
  
He decides to shift his gaze to Dean instead, watching him work around and pour the batter into a form before sticking that into the oven and sitting at the head of the table, distractedly wiping his hands on his apron.  
  
“You aren’t going to suggest a threesome again are you?” Benny teases, taking every chance he can get to poke Dean about that particular conversation all those years ago when they were all just friends and drunk off their asses.  
  
“Shut up,” Dean immediately blushes, getting Benny the reward he was looking for. “That was one time I swear to God.” He shakes his head a little and looks at Cas for for support. Benny’s not sure how that husband-husband thing works, but it seems to center Dean, give him stability and just what he needs to keep going.  
  
“So me ‘n Cas are organizing a fund raising, since this house ain’t gonna work itself and we have four teenage boys to feed. And we were wondering if you could help us out?” Dean hazards giving him his best smile, the cute one that says I’m-irresistible-and-we-both-know-it. It’s a damned thing that Benny never got the hang of how to refuse anything to this man.  
  
He decides to point something out instead “We?” He raises an eyebrow, because there are a few things he is sure of and one of them is that Castiel Novak did not want him participating in this event.  
  
“It’ll be good for both of you. See if you can stop acting like kids around each other.” Dean adds a little role of his eyes to emphasize his point. “And you’ll help the children.”  
  
Benny presses his lips together and he’ll be damned if Dean Winchester didn’t just sell that idea faster than he could call Castiel on the footsie play he’s got going on under the table.  
  
“Alright, brother. I’ll do it for the children.” It’s a lie and they both know it. Benny is doing this for his best friend and maybe to piss off Castiel a little.  
  
Dean beams at him though, the biggest, brightest smile he has and damn sometimes Benny wishes that boy wasn’t taken already. He’s petty but he ain’t no cheater.  
  
“Awesome. You and Cas organize the race. You know, mark the way and make sure there’s a table with water and all that shtick.” Dean gets up and claps both of them on the shoulder “Get to it. I have stuff to do,” he declares, taking Michael off of Cas and walking away, leaving them once more to stare at each other.  
  
“Well, it seems like we are working together.”  
  
“Yes, that is what Dean said.”  
  
“He plotted this out didn’t he?” Benny smirks. He knows Dean Winchester better than many.  
  
Castiel presses his lips, trying un-doubtfully to suppress his smile “He did,” Castiel confirms, muttering under his breath “Sneaky bastard.”  
  
Benny laughs, because apparently he has now two or three days to put on a show for Dean Winchester without ripping his hubby’s head off or getting his own head ripped off. Knowing Castiel and his need to pee on his territory, he’d say it could go both ways.  
  
«»  
  
Dean sets them to work effective immediately, spreading a map of the house and surrounding area and telling (ordering) them to figure out a course that’s not too long or takes the participants through particular muddy paths.  
  
It’s a pretty simple request. They plan a path, put signs throughout it and have some people stationed at key points in case someone gets hurt.  
  
Benny is almost surprised when they manage to get most of the things done without some major accident.  
  
Sure, they bitch and snap at each other, but they get everything done without damaging any of Dean’s property. All pencils used remain intact and no one tries to stab the other with a letter opener.  
  
Dean keeps an eye on them while dealing with everything else – hiring Robin to cater and go around town to get people to sign up.  
  
In two days, they have the course set, the banners painted and the table with the drinks midway set, posts where people will be stationed - in case someone twists their ankle or something - are set, the path is signposted correctly so no one gets lost.  
  
Benny is placing the finish tape, tying it up to the parallel poles holding up the banner announcing the end of the course, when things topple over and the sort of truce they seem to have going on goes to shit.  
  
The kids are sitting on the back of his pick-up truck doing whatever while Dean talks with Cas about this and that, heads close together and that warm, little smile with such adoration he seems to only reserve to Castiel and apple pie.  
  
“It’s done, brother,” he interrupts, offering Dean a warm smile.  
  
Dean walks his way and pats him on the shoulder, grin in place “Great. Thanks a lot Benny. You are a lifesaver. There’s a burger for you when we get back.”  
  
Castiel makes a little indignant noise in the back of his throat and looks at Dean like he just blasphemed.  
  
“Oh, stop being like that. You can share, ‘sides I’m starving.”  
  
“You are always starving,” Castiel throws back “And I will certainly not share my burger with Benny.” Cas looks him up and down critically, “It’s not like he needs it.”  
  
Wait a goddamn minute, did this bitch just called him fat?  
  
“Guys-“ Dean starts, but too late. Benny balls his fists and steps into Castiel’s personal space, using their height difference to tower over him.  
  
“Did you just called me _fat_?” he growls at the smaller man.  
  
Castiel doesn’t react, he doesn’t step back, he doesn’t cower and he doesn’t stutter or try to apologize. Benny remembers when they were younger and he used to, as soon as he saw Benny he’d get out of the way and let him pass, avoid him at all costs due to Benny’s alleged reputation. He misses those times.  
  
“I am merely saying that doing some exercise would benefit you,” Castiel says, blinking slowly at him, a small sarcastic smile on the edge of his lip.  
  
Dean huffs at them “Do you want me to get the measuring tape?”  
  
“I could still beat your lily-white-ass blindfolded, _Cassie_.”  
  
“Seriously? Could you?” Castiel takes another tiny step forward, putting them almost nose to nose.  
  
“Guys!” Dean complains, stepping forward, both hands held up in a pacifying gesture, “I’ve seen both your dicks and I say it’s a tie. Now cut that off.”  
  
They ignore him.  
  
“Yeah, I could.”  
  
“How about a race then. First one to get to the finish line wins. Bragging rights and all that,” Castiel challenges, leaning a bit forward.  
  
“That’s quite homoerotic,” Dean tries, since at the mention of being gay with Cas, Benny tends to back off. “I didn’t know the threesome idea was still up in the air.”  
  
“You’re on, bitch.”  
  
Castiel curls his lips into a smile and steps back, offering his hand to Benny.  
  
Benny takes it, squeezes it as hard as he can, grinning when he hears Cas’s bones grinding together.  
  
“May the best man win.” With that, Castiel turns around and goes to the car, starting it up and driving off. Dean was supposed to go with Benny anyway.  
  
“Dude, remember that one time you challenged Raphael to a fist fight. Remember how dumb that was?” Dean asks. “This was dumber. Cas is a runner. What were you thinking?”  
  
Benny’s eyebrows shoot up. “He’s still into that?”  
  
“He won silver on the State’s track team, what the fuck did you think?”  
  
“Ain’t nothing you need to worry about, brother.” Benny grins, throwing the door to his pick up open and getting in the driver’s seat as Dean gets into the passenger’s “I never said I was gonna play clean?  
  
Dean rolls his eyes “You two are complete ass-“ he throws a look at the kids in the back, who’ve taken a sudden interest in the conversation “-butts,” he finishes lamely “He’s my husband, man. Just- don’t kill each other, okay.”  
  
Benny starts up the engine and drives off. “Can’t promise anything, sugarcakes.”  
  
Dean groans at the nickname and lets his head thump against the back of his seat.  
  
«»  
  
Controlling four teenage boys and their hormones is no piece of cake. Especially when they discover girls and all the nice things they can do with them. It’s tiresome and Dean has to slap the backs of heads so often his palm and fingers cramp up.  
  
So, by nine p.m., when’s he’s managed to herd all the boys to their common room and made sure that all the windows are locked and the front and back doors are locked as well, he stops by the twins’ bedroom. Just to make sure Nick is still in his bed and not throwing pieces of chewed gum at the ceiling and that Michael is sleeping soundly and not sobbing quietly for his dad.  
  
“Daddy,” Nick whispers, peeking his head from under the covers “who do you think is gonna win? ‘Cause I bet Michael two cupcakes that dad would beat Uncle Benny’s ass.”  
  
Dean snorts and pushes the boy back down “We don’t bet when our family is competing against each other. Besides what will you do if they both lose ?”  
  
Nick frowns. “Oh. I guess no one gets cupcakes. Or maybe we both get cupcakes. Yeah. I like that better.” Dean presses his lips together and tucks the boy in, one hand braced against the headboard of the bed, the one he carved himself with the protective symbol his dad thaught him, when he was half drunk and paranoid, high on whatever his dad’s drug of choice at the time was.  
  
It’s simple enough, a pentagram and sunrays surrounding, purging and making clean whatever’s inside.  
  
Dean’s good with wood (eh!) and he decided to do something nice for his boys when the he and Cas took them in. He had a couple of spare pieces of wood, so he made two beds with personalized headboards with that protective symbol and he liked them so much he did it to every other bed in the house.  
  
It’s even hanging on their front and back doors. And once the boys get better and are able to go off on their own , he offers them these little silver necklaces he also makes with the same symbol. Like an AA chip or something.  
  
“Night, Nick. Don’t wake up your brother.”  
  
He shuts off the lights and opens the door carefully.  
  
“Daddy,” Nick whispers, and Dean stops, turning back “can you give us cupcakes?”  
  
“Sure thing, bud. Now sleep. Big day tomorrow.”  
  
He closes the door behind him and goes to his room where Cas is fussing about, getting his clothes ready and making sure everything is folded properly and in the right place.  
  
“Nervous?” he teases, closing the door behind him.  
  
“No. I don’t need to be. Benny has nothing on me.”  
  
Dean rolls his eyes at his husband. “You’re both assholes. Why can’t you just get along?”  
  
Cas shrugs. “There’s just something about him that thoroughly pisses me off.”  
  
He moves towards Dean and wraps his arms around his waist, a cheeky smile on his lips.  
  
“Do you know what would really help me prepare for tomorrow?” Cas leans forward, breath washing over him, Dean’s mouth automatically parting ever so slightly. Years together causes this types of immediate reaction, you can’t really fault him for that.  
  
“What?” he asks, even though he knows what’s coming.  
  
Cas doesn’t answer him, just leans forward and kisses him, making their lips slot together perfectly, biting softly on Dean’s bottom lip before licking into his mouth, doing this wicked thing with his tongue that has Dean clutching at his shoulder and heaving a breathy moan.  
  
Damn, this man knows all of his weak spots. Cas slides a hand down Dean’s back, settling it at his waist and pushing their hips together, chuckling when he feels Dean’s half-hard dick press against him.  
  
“You’re an asshole.” Dean mutters against his mouth, gently pushing him back and guiding him towards the bed at the center of the room.  
  
He pushes him down on the bed and straddles Castiel’s hips, bracing his hands on each side of his head before leaning down and resuming the kissing. Cas’s hands are immediately on him, sliding under his shirt and gripping at his hips.  
  
Dean slowly grinds down on his husband getting a nice rhythm that works for both of them going, until Cas’s kisses get clumsier and he starts pulling on Dean’s clothes insistently. And that’s when Dean pulls off entirely, mouth out of his reach and stopping his hip movements.  
  
Cas groans and Dean laughs at his face, pupils blown and hair a mess.  
  
“I’m not going to fuck you or let you fuck me, just so you can get a little power trip before you run against my best friend, ” he tells him, patting Cas on the cheek before getting off of him and grabbing his pajamas, making his way into the bathroom with one last wink thrown over his shoulder.  
  
“I hate you,” Cas complains through the closed door.  
  
"I know,” he throws back, stripping off to get in the shower and take care of his little, uh, problem. After a make out session with Cas, he can’t go without consequences. Hard, blue balled consequences at that.  
  
«»  
  
Cas and Benny are both at the starting line, Cas in his running shorts and a t-shirt and Benny his sweatpants and a t-shirt with the words ‘Kiss the cook’ on the front. Both of the men are practically sweating testosterone and animosity, and if Dean’s being honest here, it’s quite hot to look at.  
  
He has to focus, though. There are at least twenty participants that are going to run and he has to make sure everyone has a number and has singed in, as well as paying the necessary fee to enter . His kids don’t pay, but only Timmy is running today. The boy grew out of the skinny thing with glasses he used to be. H e’s larger and not exactly muscled, but well-built, better glasses hanging from the tip of his nose and a Harry Potter shirt stretching over his chest.  
  
He can’t help but think it’s a true shame Charlie hasn’t met the kid yet. She’d take him under her wing and probably make him an international super hacker or something.  
  
The last person signs in , smiling up at Dean like they all do, before scampering off to the starting line.  
  
“That’s everyone?” he asks Robin who has been checking the names on the list. S he smiles at him and nods.  
  
“Yeah, let’s get this started. The sooner they start to run, the sooner they’ll be starving and craving my delicious mini-pies.”  
  
“Dude, mini-pies?”  
  
She gives him a knowing smile, like that was exactly the reaction she was expecting from Dean.  
  
“You’re awesome.” He grins at her, receiving a beam in return.  
  
Cas says Robin probably still likes him, but he doubts it. She’s just an amazing chick that makes the best mini-pies and coffee.  
  
“Okay, let’s get this started,” he says clapping his hands together and moving to the front of the start line. “Okay, people, listen up,” he raises his voice to be heard above the chatter and in moments everyone shuts up and turns to him. “First of all, thank you for coming. Y’all are awesome and both me and Cas thank you for your donations. They’ll be put to good use, I promise. Second, let’s give a hand to Robin who was kind enough to cater for us and bring us some of those mini-pies that I will get on my knees for.”  
  
“That’s not the only thing that’ll get you on your knees,” he hears someone mutter.  
  
“Love you too, Carl, but I’m afraid I’m already taken,” he throws back, waiting for the uhhhs and laughs to pass before he continues. “As I was saying give a hand to Robin for catering,” he waits while people clap and Robin blushes. “She’ll be also playing us some tunes later on.”  
  
“No I won’t,” Robin complains, but she will. Dean’ll turn her around.  
  
He winks and continues his speech “ Now this is how things are going to go down. Y’all gonna run one lap. It starts here and ends right there, giving a full turn around the house through the woods. There’ll be people stationed in various points in case some klutz falls on his face. The first three people to make it to the finish line will win a little something special, the rest will get a little pie, courtesy of Robin over here. All clear?” A chorus of yesses echoes and he nods, grinning up at his audience “Okay then, get on your marks,” he shouts, stepping out of the way and moving to the side of the path where his dad’s gun is waiting. He waits for everyone to shuffle into place, Benny and Cas side by side, practically growling at each other “Ready, set, GO!” He fires off the gun – filled with blanks – to the air and everyone runs off, Cas getting a head start and Benny catching up right behind him.  
  
And now, he just has to hope that they both get to the other side with all of their limbs attached.  
  
«»  
  
Castiel is fast. Faster than Benny ever expected him to be. And he’s resistant too. He’s got a good speed going on, never slowing down when most of the others already have.  
  
There’s a turn ahead where the path is muddy and Cas and Benny had to put up signs to let people know that they might slip . Benny is not above playing dirty to take the little asshole down a notch, so when Cas starts to slow down to make the turn, he speeds up, until he’s by Cas’s side and trips him up. Castiel loses his balance and falls inelegantly on his face, sprawling in the mud.  
  
Benny laughs and races past him. “See ya at the finish line, Cassie.”  
  
He hears Castiel spew profanities as he gets ahead.  
  
Eh, Benny might just win this, if he can keep up his speed. He’s working up a sweat, as he looks around and sees Macy, one of the nice girls who works at the florists sitting in a chair with a small table by her side covered with plastic cups of water.  
  
He smiles up at Macy and steps over there, quickly catching one of the cups and taking it to his mouth. He’s expecting the cold water to slide down his throat like a balm and maybe make him stop breathing so heavily, what he’s not expecting is for someone to tip the cup over, water slipping over his face and getting in his nose and something hitting the backs of his knees hard, sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
“Fuck,” he breathes out, trying to catch his breath.  
  
“Having trouble there, Bennard.” he looks up and it’s Castiel, of course, it’s that asshole.  
  
“I’m going to end you, angel.” he threatens, getting to his feet, ignoring the pain in his knees.  
  
He races after Castiel, catching him in another tricky turn and shoving him, so he crashes against a tree on the side of the dirty old path.  
  
Cas grunts and goes after him again, cheek scraped and blood dripping from where a low branch hit him.  
  
Shit, Dean’s going to kill him.  
  
He doesn’t even have time to voice that thought before Castiel is on him, tackling him to the ground . And that’s it, shows over and Benny doesn’t care what Dean’ll think anymore because this fucker is twisting his hand and this fight was long overdue.  
  
«»  
  
By the time ten people have crossed the finish line and there’s still no sign of Benny or Cas, Dean starts getting worried.  
  
By the time everyone has crossed the finish line except for those two , he’s freaking out and asking for Robin to take over while he goes looking for them.  
  
He makes Timmy watch over Michael and Nick before he sets off to find those assholes. He doesn’t know in what state they’ll be in, but he knows that he’ll bite their heads off for this.  
  
When he does find them, they’re both leaning against a tree, sitting on the floor , dirty and muddy and bloodied.  
  
“What the hell happened to you two?” he demands, Benny points his thumb at Cas and chuckles.  
  
“Quite a catch you got here, brother. Man could take a bear down in a fight.”  
  
“I am quite certain I just did,” Castiel coughs, wincing.  
  
Dean presses his lips together and looks at the scene before him.  
  
“You are both assholes,” he informs them, before shaking his head and offering a hand to each of them to get them up and saying “Come on, we need to get you cleaned up.”  
  
Cas and Benny lean into Dean, grunting with the effort of supporting two grown ass man. Two grown ass man that just got into a  
  
fight, Jesus how is this life?  
  
“You are both grounded,” he huffs.  
  
Benny grunts “Not like you can withhold sex from me, sugarplum.”  
  
Dean rolls his eyes “I’m getting you on dog kitchen duty for a week. “  
  
“Doesn’t sound like much of a punishment.”  
  
“You try to feed teenage rebels for a week and then you can talk.”  
  
«»  
  
When they finally get home, Dean sits Cas and Benny on the couch and patches them up, offering both of them new clothes to change into and a warm shower.  
  
They’re pretty roughed up, little cuts on their faces and arms; Cas has some on his legs as well. He disinfects most of them and puts silly Band-Aids with pandas and other zoo animals on the bigger ones, making Cas and Benny wear them for the rest of the day in front of the other grown-ups. He makes both of them take their shirts off and puts some ointment on the purplish bruises flowering up on their skin.  
  
And then he gives both of them a cup of tea and turns on the sports channel, putting it on mute and standing in front of them, arms crossed over his chest and his best dad face on.  
  
“Don’t you have anything to tell me?” he prompts.  
  
Benny dips his eyes down like a schoolboy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar before looking back up with a slight wince.  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Was that a question?”  
  
“No. I am sorry, I roughed up your hubby, brother. It was out of line.” Benny says earnestly.  
  
Dean nods satisfied, before turning to Cas “And you?”  
  
“I didn’t start it, therefore I have nothing to-“ Castiel takes a look at Dean’s set jaw and the way he’s eyes burn, and this is dangerous territory he’s treading here, so he better tread carefully.  
  
“I too am sorry,” he decides to say instead, smart choice. “I should not have hit Bennard even after he pushed me against a tree.” Dean merely glares at him, and Cas sighs, finally giving in “Fine, I apologize to you and Benny. It was wrong.”  
  
“Good enough,” Dean decides “Now you two are going to bond over sports and make up while I go back outside to give the awards to the actual winners. If you fight one more time, if I even suspect you got into an argument, so help me, I will kick both of you out of this house and you can both sleep in the doghouse,” he threatens. “Understood?”  
  
Cas and Benny both nod their heads, eyes averting Dean’s. _Pussies_.  
  
“Okay then. Behave yourselves like the adults you are.”  
  
And with that, he turns on his heels and goes outside, leaving both men to sulk like children.  
  
It’s awkward for a little while, both men almost afraid to talk. Benny breaks first, reaching for the remote and un-muting the television, letting the sound of fans cheering and grown men knocking each other out wash over them.  
  
“We really fucked up this time, didn’t we?” he chances a look at Castiel, who only nods his head slowly.  
  
“I think we did. Although Dean looks very good when he’s angry.”  
  
“He does,” Benny agrees, getting the squinty eyes of death in return “What, I have eyes on my face. Not gay, but not blind either.”  
  
“You’re not gay?” Castiel seems to be surprised by this new information, which he really shouldn’t considering the parade of girls he used to flaunt around Dean “What about Dean?”  
  
“I think Dean was it for me. He’s my gay thing. Definitely not gay. And don’t worry, brother, I’m not about to try and get into your hubby’s pants.”  
  
“I’m not worried. Dean would not cheat on me.” Cas smiles mischievously. “ He has no reason to.”  
  
Benny makes a face.” Okay, enough with the sex details. How about we call a truce? You know, for Dean’s sake.”  
  
Cas presses his lips together, considering before he nods and offers his hand to Benny, which Benny shakes without squeezing to o hard.  
  
“Truce.”  
  
And that’s about all they talk, deciding to watch the sports channel in quiet peace until Dean gets home. It’s not exactly a solution, but at least it’ll prevent either of them from throwing the first blow next time . Of that he is sure, that there will be a next time. They wouldn’t be Cas and Benny if there wasn’t.


End file.
